1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology, especially to a touch device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices comprise input and output device interfaces that facilitate interaction between human beings and electronic devices. Due to rapid development of electronic components, touch input device interfaces have become popular. Conventional push-button input devices are likely to be replaced by touch input devices in near future. Touch devices used for touch inputting can be classified into various types such as resistive type, capacitive type, inductive type, acoustic wave type, optical type, etc. However, while using the above-mentioned different touch devices, these touch devices are easily interfered by external signals, which may lead to misoperation.
FIG. 1 is a perspective plan view of a conventional touch circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional touch device 1 mainly comprises a sensing electrode structure 12 and peripheral connection wires 13. Area covered by the sensing electrode structure 12 is defined as a touch area and is used for sensing touch by a user. The peripheral connection wires 13 electrically connect the sensing electrode structure 12 to an external detection circuit (not shown).
When a finger (or other conductors) touches the touch device 1, the sensing electrode structure 12 of the touch device generates a change in capacitance due to the touch, and then the change in capacitance generated in the sensing electrode structure 12 is transmitted to the external detection circuit via the peripheral connection wires 13. The detection circuit can detect the change in capacitance and calculate coordinates of the location where the finger touches. However, the change in capacitance is easily interfered by external signals or other factors, which may cause abnormal change in capacitance leading to misoperation of the touch device. Especially, when a human hand holds or accidentally touches an area where the peripheral connection wires 13 of the touch device 1 are located, the peripheral connection wires 13 generate additional change in capacitance which interferes with the change in capacitance generated in the sensing electrode structure 12. The additional change in capacitance is then outputted to the external detection circuit together with the change in capacitance generated in the sensing electrode structure 12. Thus, the external detection circuit is not able to accurately detect the change in capacitance generated in the sensing electrode structure 12 or the location where the change in capacitance is generated. As shown in FIG. 2, when a finger touches point A, it is possible that the detection circuit of the conventional touch device 1 misjudges the touch location as point B due to above-mentioned or any other interference.